Gingerbread Men Trouble
by YoungWhovianGirl
Summary: Trouble erupts in London when Rose and the Doctor are shopping for Christmas gifts. Will they be able to save the day in time?


**Gingerbread Men Trouble**

"So why are we in here exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"I thought a little Christmas store would be fun to go in," Rose said. "It _is_ December anyway."

"Yeah, but what do you plan to do here?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, maybe buy some crackers for Mum and Jack," said Rose.

At the name Jack, the Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Well, in the meantime you're wasting my time on domestics."

"What?" asked Rose turning to look at the Doctor, but she was still walking so she bumped into a gingerbread man section.

"Rose, you okay?" asked the Doctor putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I…that's what I should buy, the classic gingerbread man," said Rose turning to a gingerbread man box.

* * *

They walked out with a box of gingerbread men, and when they got back to the Tardis, Rose sat down and took out a gingerbread man. She was about to put it in her mouth when its hand moved and Rose dropped it on the ground.

"Oy, it moved!" exclaimed Rose alarmed. "But look how cute it is!" Rose said as the tiny man walked around in circles.

The Doctor turned his head and immediately pulled Rose away from the "adorable" gingerbread man. "Don't touch it Rose" he said.

"Why? What can a tiny cookie do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I don't trust anything that moves that shouldn't be," said the Doctor.

"But they're just a couple of gingerbread men," said Rose, "what—" just then, all the gingerbread men started duplicating and started walking out the Tardis doors. One duplicated into two, two duplicated into four, and so on.

"Told you," said the Doctor as they ran out of the Tardis.

When they did, Rose and the Doctor saw something terrifying. The gingerbread men kicked, punched, and climbed on people's faces and legs, since they were so small. But the horrifying part is that every time the gingerbread men touched skin, the skin began to grow big bumps and bruises that were purple and red. And all Rose heard were screams of pain.

"Mum," she whispered and struggled out of the Doctors arms.

"What are you doin'?" said the Doctor.

"I have to save Mum!" said Rose.

"No. First we have to figure out a way to stop these tiny men before they and their diseases spread," said the Doctor.

"Fine," said Rose, disappointed.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor sat in the Tardis for about 20 minutes trying to think of a way to stop those little biscuit brats.

"I'm stumped. You?" asked Rose.

"No, I think I know a way to stop them," said the Doctor.

"Great, what?" asked Rose.

"We're goin' to have to go to the milk factory," said the Doctor.

* * *

"So you think pouring a whole bucket of milk will melt them?" said Rose doubtfully as they walked through a huge milk factory.

"Think about it, you dip biscuits in tea and they dissolve, so the same would happen with milk," said the Doctor.

"True," said Rose, "but without burning anyone."

Finally they found an employee. "Hello," said the Doctor as he showed the man his psychic paper, "I'm John Smith and this is Rose Tyler. Were from the Ministry of Health and Food Safety. Your milk is spoiled and we will have to remove it all immediately."

"It's not spoiled," protested the employee.

"And I suppose you know more than the Ministry of Health and Food Safety?" asked Rose.

"Fine," grumbled the man, leading them to a storage area. "The milk is stored over here."

* * *

"This is goin' to be fantastic," said the Doctor as he used to Tardis to lift a giant bucket of milk above all the infected people.

"Yeah, sure," said Rose still doubtful that it would work.

"Ready? Three, two…one!" shouted the Doctor as the bucket of milk tipped and poured all over the people and gingerbread men. Instantly, all the people started to heal. And all you would have heard from the gingerbread men is "No!" or "Ahh! I'm melting!"

"Guess you were right again, Doctor," said Rose, happy that everyone was ok.

"Yep, Merry early Christmas," the Doctor said with a big grin.

"Merry Christmas," Rose said back. She had a feeling that Christmas with the Doctor would never be dull…or normal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone. Thanks to BlueStoneShiningWolf for being my beta and helping Rose and the Ninth Doctor sound right. I don't know them as well later characters.


End file.
